


Peter, the multi billionaire superhero

by Unicornsareawesome



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsareawesome/pseuds/Unicornsareawesome
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Hulk/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapping

  
I’m Peter Anthony Benjamin Stark, heir to Stark Industries, son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark.

At my school, I go by the name, Peter Parker, whose parents died in a plane crash. 

So of course, there is a bully at Midtown High. there is also my secret identity, that no one know about, not even my best friends, Ned and MJ. 

I just want to be a normal teen, but I guess I cant be that if I’m, THE Tony Starks son and also The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

\- I have an announcement, I think you all will be happy, especially Peter Mr Saley says, while I start packing my backpack. It’s just the stupid field trip, I think for myself.

\- As you guys know, it’s soon our field trip, and because we won decathlon national champions, the whole school is invited to the Avengers Tower/Stark industries by the one and only Mr Tony Stark. He personally think..... No dad, how could you. I think I’m going to have a conversation with my parents when I come home.

The bell rings for the second time, and all of my classmates go out of the door.

\- Peter, please stay Mr Saley says to me as I’m on my way out of the school. 

-Hey, Mr Saley. What do you need, I ask as nice as possible.

\- Peter, I know you want everyone to believe in your internship at Stark Industries, but I think it has crossed the line, and if you don’t stop, I’ll have to suspend you

I nod and walk away, as he says dismiss.

I wake up and sees 17 messages from Happy. The last one says “if you’re not coming in 2 minutes I’m leaving, because I have drive Mrs Potts-Stark to the airport” sent five minutes ago. 

Shoot, I have to walk to school and then on the day, my spidey tingle has been going on as crazy.

Suddenly I can’t see anything, and then I get hit in the head.

Tony’s POV

Today’s the day Pete’s class is going to visit Avengers Tower, and I have some surprises for Peter.

\- Sir, Peters class has arrived, but Peter is nowhere to be seen FRIDAY says. I’m completely shocked....Peters not there...but he left this morning. My first thought is to call Pepper, although she’s in Paris. 

Come on Pepper, pick up.

-Hello...Tony? I hear her voice. 

\- Pep, Peters class is here, but Pete is not. What should I do!! I ask and I’m about to go in shock.

\- Relax, okay. Go down there, and ask where Peter is she says

\- Thanks Pep. See you tomorrow. then she hang up.

I’m more relaxed now. I just have to go down there and ask.

\- Hey! Is there anyone, who can tell me where I can find Peter, I ask.

All eyes are on me now, but I don’t really care.

-Mr Stark, Mini Stark has not been since he left the tower this morning, Rebeca, the tour guide says.I become more worried about my son. What if he was kidnapped, on his way to school! No Happy drove him, I’m sure. 

-Excuse me for a minute, I say to the group, and walk over to the corner. -Tony, you called. I’m on my way back, need anything, Happy says over the phone. -Happy, did you drive Peter to should, this morning? I ask. Silence fell on the other side of the phone. - No, he didn’t come down, so I drove Mrs Potts-Stark to the airport, he finally say.

I start to panic. What if Peter really is kidnapped... I start to get tears in my eyes. Be a man, I say to myself.

-Sorry, I had to make a call. So has any of you seen Peter, I point at the group. 

\- Peter wrote to me this morning, to say he way on his way, a little boy, with brown-black hair. I look down at his phone, that he showed me. 

\- Thanks” I say, and leave.

I go into my private elevator, and go up to the penthouse.

-We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets. a news reporter says. 

No! No! I fall into the ground, but some of the Avengers help me up. All are shocked. I can’t be Peter right? 

Natasha even begins to cry, but Clint comfort her, while he himself is crying.

Neds POV

I watch the a series with my family, when the news suddenly come up. 

-We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake.....

I begin to cry no, sobbing yes. My dad turn of the TV, and my mom tries to comfort me, but I can’t get my mind of Peter.

>Time skip named Gaston<

Monday. Today is Monday, and has been two days, since Peters death.

I find MJ. She looks sad, more than normal. -MJ, I say. She looks at me. - Hi not even loser, comes out of her mouth. She mourning Peter, and so am I. 

-Will every student and teacher, come to the PE hall. We go to the hall, and hear the message. It’s obviously something about Peter, I can feel it.

-Thank you, students for gathering here. 

-I want to talk about Peter Parker. The principal says.

-But first I want his best friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, to come up here she continues.

I feel every eye on me. I don’t really want to go up there, but I have to.

We go up to the principal, and she hugs us both, and says sorry. 

-Peter Parker was this weekend, found dead in a lake, and... she says, but is interrupted by Flash.

-Mr Thompson, this is not funny. You should pay your respect. ITS YOUR CLASSMATE, we’re talking about

He quickly stops laughing.


	2. different peoples reaction to watching the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dead, but how does the people around him grief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank Bbblaney77 for the inspiration.  
> Without you I would probably forget all about this story, and thats why I want to thank you.  
> So thank you :)
> 
> Info:  
> Some of the POVs are short others are longer.

Peppers POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

I look at the TV screen, but then my world goes dark.

My boy, my sweet boy is dead, and I'm in Paris, no I have to get back. 

I fall to the ground and I can hear someone calling my name, but I just can't open my eyes, then tears come down from my eyes and I quickly run to the bathroom, so no one sees me cry.

I lost my boy. I couldn't protect him, and now he's gone.

I come out of the bathroom feeling numb, but I act fine.

-Mrs Potts-Stark, you have an incoming call from Tony. My intern Paula says. 

-Answer please Paula, and then give me the phone.

I remove the tears from my face and take the phone from her.

-Tony

-Pep, I don't know what happened, one day he was happy and walk to school, the next he died. I'm so sorry.

-We lost our boy, Tony. I want to know what happened, so I'm on my way home now. I should be back in the evening tomorrow.

We can talk about him tomorrow after I have arrived.

-Then we will talk tomorrow. Have a safe flight.

-Thanks

I hang up the phone and the tears streamed down my face.

-Paula, call the pilot and say we leave to New York in 30 minutes.

Clints POV 

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

I look away from the TV and see some of the others trying to help Tony up on his feets again. He's devastated, I would be too if it were one of my kids. I then see Nat next to trying not to cry, but I can feel that she wants to, so I hug her and can hear her crying really hard. I try my best, but I could not hold the tears in anymore.

Many returned to their room, but Tony, Sam, Rhodey, Steve and me stayed.

Then I remember all the good times with Peter, and I start to smile. The others look at me like I don't have any respect but I do.

Steve then walks out of the room to check up on Bucky.

-Barton, can you please stop laughing. Its very serious, and have a little respect to Peter. Tony says with tears in his eyes.

-Sorry Tony, I just remembered the good times with Peter and began to smile. FRIDAY can you show happy videos of our Peter, thanks. 

FRIDAY then turns on the TV and plays tons of videos.

Buckys POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

He can't just be gone, what happened. 

He was the boy with the biggest smile on the whole world.

He helped me get a lot better, and when I had PSTD from my time at HYDRA, he would come running from his room as fast as he could not even caring if he woke anyone up, but if he did he would apologizing for days.

Gosh, I miss his contagious laugh and smile. 

We grew a strong bond that will never fade away.

I suddenly get a panic attack and can't stop it, lucky Steve heard me and came running as fast as he could.

Wandas POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

No. No. NO. He can't be gone, he was just fine yesterday. 

I can't bare with the death of my second brother.

He was the sweetest person I have ever met, he gave everyone a second chance. Even Loki after everything he did, and now they were best friends.

I run to my room and just sit there crying until I can control my powers again.

We would always talk about everything with Natasha and Bucky when we braided each others hairs.

Flash's POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

Pen*s is gone! Ha, then he will see his disgusting family after all. Hope he burn in h*ll. (Just to be clear, I would never be so disrespectful when someone dies) Looks like I have to find a new "Victim", maybe the f*t guy, pen*s always hang out with. Yeah I think he could do.

-Isn't it the boy who bullied you, Flash.

I never told my parents that I bullied him. I always said the opposite.

-Yes..... it is mom

\- Well, then he got what he deserved at last.

-Indeed, honey. My dad says.

MJs POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

Wait, Parker's dead.

What, that can't happen. He's stronger than that.

Why did he give up on living. No. 

I have only known him for a year or so, but still.

I was just about to tell him my feelings, but that doesn't matter anymore.

-MJ, isn't that your boyfriend. My little annoying sister says.

-For the last time, He's my best friend, nothing more, and..... Yeah its.... Peter. I say with tears in my eyes.

-Oh MJ, I'm so sorry, just tell me if you need anything, okay.

I nod, but not saying anything.

I go to my room and start to burst into tears.

wHy Peter WHy.

I don't understand why him.

Natashas POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. He had accourting to the police no family left and was living by himself on the streets.

I try and hold the tears in, but then Clint hugs me and I break. 

I stand there for a while, but then I deside to run to Peter's room and locks the door.

It smell like him. Suddenly flashbacks of us training starts to come and something he said after he got injured. 

I refuse to believe that he's gone, before I see his body.

He can't be gone, right?

I call the mortuary, where Peter is.

-Hi, I'm Peter Parkers social worker, and I have to confirm that is indeed Peter Parker, before something is set in action.

Really tomorrow sounds fine, thanks.

\--- Time skip to the next day---

I walk into the mortuary.

-Hi, I'm Miss Johnson, Peter Parker's social worker. 

\- Ah yes, please follow me, so you can confirm that it is indeed Peter Parker. I'm Sarah Whileson.

We walk a while before she says 

\- He's right here. I'll leave you to look at him, I'll be right outside.

I look at the body and it looks exactly like Peter. Brown curls, the same face, same height and all, but then I remember the little scar he got on his shoulder when we were training, and the first thing he said was

-Aunt Nat, please don't tell Dad or Mom that I got a little hurt while we were training or else they won't let me train.

And then a while after

-Oh shoot, dis will be a permanent scar. 

I then take a closer look on the body, and I don't see a scar on his shoulder.

Sarah comes in and asks me a lot of questions and I just answer all until the final one.

-Miss Johnson, can you confirm that the body is indeed Peter Benjamin Parker.

I think for a while, but I deside to say.

-That body is indeed Peter Benjamin Parker, and thank you for your time today. I say and walk out of there.

I can confirm that it's not Peter Parker, but I have to hold the cards close to my body, and I don't tell anyone not even the Avengers until I have found him.

Unknowns POV

\- We are announcing a sad news today. A 14 year old boy named Peter Parker was found this morning, dead in a lake. It's yet annonced if it was suicide or murder. We'll know more tomorrow. The news reporter said. 

The plan is working.

They most be on their way.

Silence fall into the room, and then my phone began to ring.

\- Hello

\- The plan is in action

\- Good, when will you arrive

\- Around a day's time 

Finally we have him, and we will not waste a second. He's going to be the perfect one for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the mysterious persons, and what are they doing?  
> Can you guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody, who wants to help write the story. I kinda have a writers block, so plz help me


End file.
